All stringed instruments use a bridge to support the instrument strings between the base of the instrument and the neck of the instrument.
Many stringed instrument bridges are constructed so as to be adjustable in a direction parallel the strings of the instrument. Adjustable bridges of the prior art, however, employ set screws, detents, springs, removable screws and/or other types of fasteners, and frequently require the use of tools. Such adjustable bridges of the prior art are therefore awkward and time-consuming for the user to effect desired adjustments.
In addition to the set screws, detents, springs, removable screws and/or other types of fasteners, adjustable bridges of the prior art typically require associated metal hardware. Such fasteners and other metal hardware are frequently viewed by the user as having a detrimental aesthetic effect on the appearance of the user's otherwise well-crafted wood instrument.
Moreover, such screws, detents, springs, removable screws, other types of fasteners and associated metal hardware add unwanted weight to the instrument and often result in unwanted vibrations and rattling noises within the instrument.
Accordingly, there is a need for an adjustable instrument string bridge which avoids the necessity of set screws, detents, springs, removable screws and other removable fasteners, and does not require the use of tools.